Sol Almerian
'Vital Statistics' Name: Sol Almerian Race: '''Unknown '''Class: Unknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Alignment: Unknown Deity: Unknown Height: '''Unknown '''Weight: Unknown Hair: Unknown Eyes: Unknown Appearance: Good question~! Personality: Religious Ideals: Unknown as of current. 'History' Sol Almerian was once known as a kind soul - it was said he would give someone the shirt from his back if they seemed to need it. His race varies heavily in legends, depending mostly on whom you're speaking to (and their race, for that matter). Some say he was a half-dragon, others a half-elf, or even a doppelganger or shifter of some type. Regardless, the point they all agree upon is his generosity prior to the Black Years. When Sol fell in love, it was with a Water Naga. This feeling was not immediately reciprocated, but over a number of years and through more of the man's acts of kindness and generosity, he eventually won the naga over and they settled comfortably into a sort of life together, traveling over water (and land, when they had to) and offering help to those in distant areas plagued by any variety of cruelties. Eventually, they crossed the Okiskian Ocean separating the continents of Marskell and Eludica and landed in the country of Helvecus (now split into two countries). Here, where the country was just beginning to build itself up, they offered their services. Generally, the pair was well-received, though some of the smaller towns were wary of any naga being nearby. They had only had experiences with Spirit Naga, and the regent admitted such. Both Sol and his lover agreed that that would be fine, and that they would be alright. And for a time, that was true. In a miniscule village, though, full of warriors and superstitious shamans, mistook the traveling pair for a spirit naga and its enthralled captive. Rather than speaking with the creature and its cohort (for fear of being enthralled themselves), they set out to ambush them - a tactic that worked spectacularly when used against a naga used to hiding in water and a man who, admittedly, had to sleep. When Sol woke to the sounds of the water naga's pained cries, it was already too late - just in time to rise and try to defend his love, he'd scarcely gotten his weapon readied before she was killed. In a moment of furious, righteous anger and anguish, Sol suffered an immediate and seemingly irreversible change as his whole world shattered around him. The men and women he strove to protect had betrayed him in a way he had never even considered they might, and it had cost him everything. In moments, through events retold only by the terrified sole survivor of the massacre, Sol struck down every last warrior without hesitation, save one: a young boy who had stood back while the warriors fought, shouting occasionally for them to stop, as the naga sounded sad and not at all evil. This boy, according to legend, was told that he alone had saved the world from being unwitting while he destroyed all humanoid life. That boy retold the story to his tribe, who believed none of it and assumed that it was some prophecy they hadn't found - and as the teller of ill omens, he was extricated from the village. Instead of allowing this to get to him, though, he began to tell his tale to the people of other towns. Once the destruction started, it was easier to believe him, and the story spread like wildfire between humanoids. Sol Almerian took on the persona of the Grand Destroyer, a frightful being that lay waste to everything it touched. Beginning in the southern end of Helvecus, the Destroyer began a methodical, calculated sweep of the country, leaving hundreds of thousands dead in his wake. Men, women and children - there was no discrimination. Those who chose to heed the warnings fled north, to the cold reaches of Daan, and pleaded with the ruling body there to do something about this threat. One village's mistake, they said, couldn't possibly destroy everything! Perplexed by what to do, the Lord of Daan spoke to the headmaster of Eiriwal, who revealed that there might be a way to stop the Grand Destroyer's reign. It was risky, certainly, and not a permanent fix, but without much else available, the Lord agreed to take the chance. Daan and all of its surrounding cities were evacuated with the exception of a crew of Dwarven stoneworkers and the elite of the magic academy's body - student and instructor alike. Tirelessly, they worked to alter the watchtower of Daan, a tower that had served them well in both war and peace, into a prison. They dug hundreds of meters deep, building more and more fortified rooms. Finally, mere days before Sol reached Daan, they built his prison. Most of the instructors would stay behind even after the initial wardings - first, they had to lure the terror down here. Once that was done, he would be trapped momentarily - hopefully just long enough for the mages to trap him in a time-stasis field. Win or lose, it would cost them their lives. The dwarves were evacuated, and only a few mages were kept to bring Sol to his final destination. The lord, who remained behind in his otherwise empty castle, retold the story afterward based on what he felt and saw. The man they'd called Sol Almerian was no longer a man at all - he bore only passing resemblances to anything they were used to. Clad in rich, blood red and violet, his very presence seemed to suck the colour and life out of the surrounding area. In the end, he took the bait, following the mages relentlessly into the tower, where the lord lost sight of him. What happened then would be burned into his memory forever. The screams of the mages as they were cut down, one by one, seemed to echo in the empty city... and finally, after the last human scream died out, he heard the most bone-chilling, blood-curdling howl of anguish he had ever, and would ever, bore witness to. Everything was silent after that, the world seeming to stop breathing while it waited to see if the gamble had paid off. Minutes passed, and there was no sign of the Grand Destroyer... for now, his reign of terror had ended. The lord himself left Daan to relay this message, and life could slowly, painstakingly slowly return to normal. A monument was erected inside the entrance of what would be called the Sorcerer's Prison to honor those who had given their lives to save the world. It still stands strong, plaques kept shiny and well-cared for, even after all the years. These plaques tell the tale of those men and women, and warn that Sol still lives in the depths, though their knowledge of the story is barebones, at best. Category:NPCs Category:Lore Category:Characters Category:History